


Fresh Blood

by yoshitsune



Category: Jormungand (Manga)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Kink Meme, M/M, Sadistic Tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/yoshitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old debt, new debt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [Jormungand kinkmeme](http://jormungand-kink.dreamwidth.org/684.html).

Jonah was panting and gasping now, but still glaring down at Kasper in his steady killer way. His fingers dug into Kasper's thighs while he balanced himself to ride out rough thrusts that knocked the breath out of him and made him look wild.  
  
Kasper grunted with the effort himself--sustaining that pace and force was tiring, and not wanting to come yet, he slowed, and then stopped. He let his muscles relax on the soft duvet and exhaled a long pleased sound, feeling no hurry to finish though he was on edge. Jonah relaxed too, looking almost relieved until a slight shift of balance made him wince.  
  
Kasper never hurt him much on purpose, since he'd turned out to be a valuable asset as a bodyguard, but a little blood and bruises were all in a day's work. And it uncovered the expressions Kasper liked most of all; little flickers of emotion that Jonah tried to hide most of the time, either behind impassiveness, or exaggerated hostility. These were the little signs of a fine balance between enduring something he hated, and hating himself if he betrayed his word.  
  
'Keep moving,' Kasper said, lightly stroking the side's of Jonah's thighs, knowing how much it annoyed him to be treated to his false gentleness. The frown crease between Jonah's eyebrows deepened, but he soon started to move his hips, deliberately sluggish and careless, letting his body sag down as if he couldn't care less.  
  
Though Kasper found Jonah's stubbornness somewhat charming, he preferred things to go his own way in the end. He made his cock twitch back sharply inside Jonah, a move that always earned him a startled yelp, and, less freely, a little moaning if he continued. This time he only needed to do it once for Jonah to draw up his weight again, tense and glowering.  
  
It didn't surprise Kasper today to meet with this regressed attitude--Jonah had been in a snit for the past few hours since they'd returned from their latest delivery, which had ended a little… messily. It wasn't the norm between them any more though; after a few months, Jonah had started to accept some of the pleasure there was to be had, sometimes goading Kasper on like he actually wanted it.  
  
Kasper smirked and slapped Jonah's rear lightly. 'Now move properly, Jonathan, or I'll make sure you're on watch duty with Chiquita for a whole month, or maybe two.'  
  
Keeping his gaze on Kasper with about as much disdain as a kid like him could muster, Jonah rolled his hips smoothly and arched his back, moving in the practised way Kasper had taught him. Kasper groaned and gave him a slow smile. 'Mmmm yeah, just like that, Jonah. Your ass has gotten so good at sucking me in.'  
  
Jonah's expression twitched with barely suppressed hatred. It surprised Kasper somewhat that it was still so easy to wind him up with words, though in some ways it made sense since it was more difficult to provoke him physically. He didn't mind though, because playing with his sister's favourite toy wasn't a novelty unless he could gain some entertainment from it. So he moaned loudly and fed Jonah a stream of filthy words, more than he generally cared to.  
  
'You're blushing, Jonathan. You should see yourself. That slutty face looks like you're going to come just from bouncing on my cock again.' He gripped Jonah's knees and pushed them higher, opening a good view for himself. Jonah struggled slightly, trying to dislodge Kasper's hands. However, jerking and twisting in his position only let Kasper sink deeper, something he realised too late and that brought on another pained sob.  
  
Without really thinking about it, Kasper pushed Jonah back even further, until he tipped over onto his back. Suddenly wide-eyed with panic, Jonah scrabbled at Kasper's arms to no great effect. He hated this position and never picked it if Kasper gave him the choice, and Kasper knew it was because it kept him pressed and pinned and feeling it all too much.  
  
It was exactly what Kasper wanted then--feeling all the honest resistance and despair that sprang from fear, and that had started to disappear over time. He wanted to take it all in, savour it while he could, but all his body wanted was to fuck into Jonah hard and come while Jonah choked and crumbled a little more.  
  
It didn't seem long before Kasper felt it--Jonah stiffening and trying to fight against a peak of unwilling pleasure, but only succeeding in making the wracking shudders harsher when they took him. Kasper groaned involuntarily this time, a sharp rush of arousal and petty triumph letting him give in then, finding his release still buried deep, and without the further humiliation he had planned.  
  
While catching his breath, Kasper let his head rest beside Jonah's, this quiet closeness now pleasant. He let Jonah's stiff legs unfold around him, aware of the shaking in his small body that couldn't have been all fatigue. Jonah had turned his face away to the other side, and Kasper touched his lips to the exposed stretch of neck. 'Sleep here tonight.'  
  
After a moment Jonah grunted, and when Kasper looked at his face his eyes were closed. 'A yes then?' Kasper said more lightly, and reached for a handful of tissues. After disposing of the condom and cleaning himself up carefully, he leaned over to neatly wipe up the cum that had dribbled out onto Jonah's belly. When Jonah could finally curl up, he sighed and said, 'Whatever, I'm tired.'  
  
Kasper smiled at his back. 'Sleep well, then, little Misha. I'll tell Chiqui not to expect you for night watch.'  
  
 


End file.
